El regalo perfecto
by Brujita Lunera
Summary: One-shot. Cuál sería el regalo perfecto para una amiga muy especial distinta a las demás. Que haría mi hermana y sus amigos para que el momento sea inolvidable.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

"**Este fic participa en el Reto de apertura: El mejor regalo, del foro Cazadores de Cartas"**

* * *

**Capítulo Único.**

Habían pasado varios años desde que Sakura había capturado las cartas y que su hermano se enterará de que ella tenía poderes mágicos, pero aun así a veces no le gustaba preocuparlo cuando tenía que salir a enfrentar a sus nuevo enemigo, que a diferencia de Eriol que lo hacía por ayudarla a cambiar the Clow card a Sakura's card, los malos lo hacían por robarle su queridas cartas, por lo que siempre le pedía de favor a su amiga la carta Mirror o mejor conocida como Espejo que ocupara su lugar enfrente de él. Sakura tenía 17 años y estudiaba en el mismo instituto donde su hermano mayor había estudiado.

Con cada año y la aparición de un nuevo enemigo más fuerte hacían que las cosas se tornasen un poco más complicadas para el grupo de amigos, por ello Shaoran había decidido quedarse junto a ella igual que Eriol, por la extraña aparición de todos esos enemigos.

Desde que ellos vivían en el mismo país y en la mismo pueblo habían transcurrido varios años desde ellos y ahora se enfrentaban a un nuevo enemigo muy poderoso que les estaba haciendo la vida imposible y más en las fechas que estaban.

Pronto seria navidad y ellos no habían podido comprar sus regalos por estar peleando contra aquel nuevo enemigo.

—En estos días no nos ha atacado —comentó Shaoran un poco aliviado—.

—Sera porque el también tiene regalos que comprar para estas fechas —indicó molesta Sakura porque cuando estaban tranquilos era la fecha donde más personas había en los centros comerciales—, y por eso decidió dejarnos estos días sin previo aviso.

—Tranquila amor —le dio un beso en la frente a Sakura mientras la abrazaba—. Aprovechemos que no nos atacan para ir a comprar.

—Cierto —aceptó, dándole un sorbo a su jugo (N/A: o zumo depende del país… ya que aquí en España siempre me están diciendo que diga zumo, al jugo), mientras se recostaba en los brazos fuerte de su ahora novio—. Touya llegara en cualquier momento.

—Tu hermano al final recupero sus poderes —mencionó Tomoyo después de un momento de silencio—.

—Solo era cuestión de tiempo —explicó Eriol muy seguro de lo que decía—. Nadie pierde sus poderes, solo duermen hasta que vuelven a estar estables.

—Tiene toda la razón —anunció Shaoran—.

A lo lejos ven como caminaba Touya junto a Yukito y sobre Touya iba Nakuru a todos los presentes le salió una gota en la nuca. Nakuru nunca iba a cambiar después de todos los años que llevaban viviendo juntos.

—Hola chicos —gritó alegremente Nakuru al verlos—.

—Hola —saludaron al unisonó todos levantándose, pero Sakura continuo—: Hermano debemos ir comprar los regalos de papá, el bisabuelo, tía Sonomi —decía todo aquello contándose con los dedos, mientras nombra a todos—. Nos vamos a ir todos juntos al centro comercial.

—Está bien. Voy con ustedes hoy en la tarde después de solucionar algunos asuntos en el hospital. Porque en este momento me es imposible —dijo con sequedad, se le notaba a lo lejos que estaba furioso y muy molesto consigo mismo. Sakura era un poco despistada aun, pero hasta ella se dio cuenta de la actitud de su hermano en aquel momento—.

—Hermano ¿estás bien? —Preguntó algo preocupada Sakura al ver la cara de su hermano— ¿Qué sucede? te noto preocupado.

—No pasa nada, es que no encuentro el regalo perfecto para una persona y tengo que trabajar. Eso es todo —detalló a modo de respuesta—.

—Para mi Touya. No te debes de molestar con cualquier cosas viniendo de ti me harías feliz —dijo Nakuru sonriendo mientras se soltaba de él. A todos les surgió una nueva gota en la nuca—.

—Como estaba diciendo —ignoró a Nakuru totalmente—. El regalo para una amiga especial y este año no se qué obsequiarla.

—Me están engañando —Nakuru empezó hacer un berrinché delante de todos—. ¿Dime quién es? Primero fue Yue, luego esa chica y ahora otra —decía a punto de llorar, pero como siempre ella hablaba sola porque los demás no le estaban prestando atención. Siempre hacia dramas ya la conocían—.

—Pero hermano ¿Qué tienes en mente regalarle? —Preguntó curiosa, porque no sabía que su hermano tuviera una amiga muy especial—.

—No se la verdad —contestó con pesar. Mientras que Nakuru seguía gritando junto a ellos llorando, pero al escuchar eso intervino en la conversación—.

—Y ¿Por qué no le regalas joyas? A las mujeres nos gusta —dijo ilusionada. Nuevamente nuestro grupo de amigos no sabía cómo era que ella era así, de un momento a otro lloraba porque su amor la engañaba supuestamente ella y de pronto lo estaba ayudando. Sí que era difícil de entender—.

—Ella no es como tu Nakuru —reveló sin ánimo Touya de seguir esa conversación. Miro la hora—. Me tengo que ir. Los veo a las —observó nuevamente su reloj, se hizo un paso atrás para que Nakuru callera al suelo y no se agarrara de su cuello, volviendo así a ignorarla de nuevo—: 5 de la tarde en la entrada del instituto.

—Está bien. Hoy tenemos práctica —dijo Sakura—.

—Bien —contestó eso y se fue junto a Nakuru—.

Todos lo observaron era la primera vez que Touya se veía preocupado por un regalo de navidad, el nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y menos por un regalo.

—Yukito ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? —preguntó preocupada.

—En realidad no sé, pequeña. Anda algo distraído —reconoció pensativo, pero recordó que debían llegar a tiempo a la escuela—. Sera mejor ir al instituto todos.

—Sí —contestó Sakura mientras era observada por Tomoyo y Shaoran—.

Salieron todos de la cafetería y fueron al instituto. Mientras que en otra parte se veía a un Touya caminar de un lado a otro pensando que podía comprarle a Espejo si ella era su gran amiga y no solo ayudaba a su hermana, sino también la protegía cuando tenían que pelear. Además le seguía guardando el secreto de que él sabía de las salidas de su hermana.

— ¿Qué le puedo obsequiar? —Se preguntó casi jalándose los cabellos con fuerza—.

Pero se vio interrumpido por varios colegas y enfermeras que venían hablar sobre uno de los casos más importantes de su carrera. Así pasó todo el día tanto para los chicos y todos los adultos del grupo fue un día muy agitado.

Luego de terminar Touya fue a recoger a su hermana y a sus amigos, recorrieron todas las tiendas del centro comercial. Estaban cansados de caminar hasta tu su hermana se desapareció un rato del grupo para comprar los regalos de ellos. Mientras iba caminando vio en una joyería una prenda hermosa y sin pensarlo tanto entro, la compro y la guardo dentro gabardina, mientras se dirigía a donde había dejado al mocoso y a los demás buscando a su desaparecida hermana. Iba con una gran sonrisa, aquello era el regalo perfecto, aunque aun le faltaba algo para que ese día sea un día inolvidable.

Después de los últimos ataques no habían vuelto a saber nada de aquel últimamente era todos los días de descansado, aunque tanto Shaoran como Eriol habían estado entrenando a Sakura haciendo que su poder se duplicara en muy corto tiempo.

Todos aquellos días aparte de entrenar habían estado planeando la fiesta de noche buena y decidieron todos ir a casa de Sakura a petición de señor Fujitaka, pero no todo es color de rosa en esta vida y justo ese día fue el día más agitados de sus vidas, menos mal y gracias a las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo todo estuvo a su debido tiempo.

Aquel día había sido muy agitado. Su hermano también había estaba en la pelea, esa había sido una pelea muy difícil, no solo por el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo sino porque también había tenido que enfrentar todos contra uno y Sakura había sido la última en enfrentarse con él para hacer el conjuro y quitarle sus poderes como condena.

En la pelea la carta Espejo había tomado la forma de su Sakura para confundir al enemigo y la habían herido, pero a deferencia de una persona la herida de la carta solo le quitaba energía y perdía su transformación, aunque eso no quitaba que ella no sintiera dolor. Al terminar la pelea Sakura se sentía débil, por lo cual las cartas regresaron al mazo dejando a un Touya muy preocupada por Espejo que vio su cara de dolor ante aquello.

Regresaron a la casa Sakura débil, por lo cual su novio la tenia abrazada de la cintura para que no callera al suelo. Al entrar a la casa se dieron cuenta que Touya se quedo en la puerta observando una pequeña cajita que saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, frustrado, un poco dolido y eso a Sakura le dolió un poco.

— ¿Qué le sucede a mi hermano? —preguntó al viento tristemente—.

—Tan despistada como siempre amiga —comentó Tomoyo sonriente, pero sus ojos mostraban que ella sabía algo que ella no—.

—No entiendo Tomoyo —manifestó confundida Sakura—.

—Yo tampoco entiendo Tomoyo —Shaoran el novio de Sakura veía igualmente a Tomoyo—.

—Como siempre lo he dicho son el uno para el otro —exclamo Eriol riendo al ver la cara de ambos castaños—.

—Nos pueden decir que está pasando —preguntó un poco molesta Sakura, pero la que le contesto fue Nakuru—.

—Lo que pasa es que la amiga especial de Touya, es tu querida carta Espejo —afirmó Nakuru—.

— ¿Qué? —Dijeron a la vez Shaoran y Sakura—.

—No te has dado cuenta —indicó Eriol sonriente, con esa sonrisa del gato de Alicia (N/A: Me da repeluco esa sonrisa jaja)—.

—No —dijo Sakura—.

—No importa, debemos hacer algo para los dos —exclamó Tomoyo—.

—Además hoy la carta sufrió un ataque fuerte por ayudarnos —reveló Eriol preocupado por las cartas y Sakura, pero como la conocía sabia que haría cualquier cosas por sus amadas cartas y su hermano—, pero puedes darle un poco de energía tanto de las cartas como tuya para que se restablezca rápido —especificó—.

—Sí —luego vio al mazo—. Amigas por favor puede salir —manifestó Sakura. Todas las cartas salieron menos la carta Espejo, que estaba muy débil—. ¿Dónde está Espejo?

—Ama, nuestra hermana esta demasiado débil se disculpa con usted —notificó la carta voz—.

—Está bien. Por el momento las necesito a ustedes para hacer un gran favor —anunció Sakura a las demás cartas—.

—Todas estamos a su disposición —proclamó la carta canción con una voz cantarina—.

—Bien. Quiero darle un obsequio a mi hermano y a la carta Espejo —informó a todas sonriendo—.

Todas las cartas sonrieron y aceptaron la petición de Sakura.

—Flower puedes darme un muérgano —flower solo asintió y de la nada hizo aparecer entre las manos de Sakura un muérgano—. Float debes de mantener esto encima de la cabeza de mi hermano —comunico a la carta Sakura—.

—Me parece muy buena idea, pero ¿cómo vas hacer que la carta recupere su fuerza? —Preguntó Tomoyo preocupada porque Sakura se caía de lo débil que estaba y su fuerza era la fuerza de las cartas—.

—Cartas puede ofrecer un poco de poder para que Espejo se recupere —todas sonrieron y extendieron sus manos hacia Espejo y transmitieron su energía—. Gracias amigas mías —agradeció Sakura—.

—Ama —dijo Espejo sin entender lo que pasaba—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me dieron energía?

—Mi hermano esta triste y no sé qué hacer —le dio una sonrisa nerviosa—, y como no sé qué hacer. Quería pedirte tu ayuda.

—Está bien —la carta salió en su verdadera apariencia hacia donde se encontraba Touya y lo observo—.

Touya seguía observando al cielo pensativo y viendo la cajita negra.

—Hola —saludó Espejo a Touya—.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Aun esta débil —dijo levantando la mirada—.

—Estoy bien —aseguró—. Mis hermanas me dieron un poco de energía al igual que mi ama —le explicó—.

—Sakura —reconoció en un susurro inaudible—, pero estas mejor verdad.

—Si Touya, pero dime ¿Por qué estas así? —Preguntó preocupada Espejo—.

Mientras ellos platicaban unos cuantos pares de ojos observaban todo aquello detrás de la cortina de la ventana de la sala. Sakura estaba muy emocionada, pero a la vez muerta de sueño, sin querer perderse lo que pasaba, pero se sorprendió al instante que vio entre las manos de Mirror aquella bufanda que ella le enseño a tejer los primeros pasos básicos. Pero no pudo mantenerse despierta por mucho tiempo y se quedo completamente dormida en los brazos de su novio deseándole a su hermano un Merry Christmas.

—Mira eso —dijo Miror señalando el muérgano que estaba sobre ellos sorprendida y a la vez intentando que Touya no viera sus manos—.

—Sabes que hay una tradición sobre esta pequeña planta —alegó acariciándole la mejilla de la carta con mucha ternura mientras ella lo veía soñadoramente—, como dice la tradición, es costumbre colgar una rama de muérdago —le explicaba mientras pasaba sus manos por la fina cintura de la hermosa carta—, y cada vez que dos personas pasen por debajo del mismo se supone que deben besarse y escoger un fruto de las ramas —cada vez más se acercaba al rostro de la chica que estaba expectante a lo que él hacia—. Este viejo gesto aparentemente raro, se supone que representa las amistades largas y duraderas, y buena suerte en futuros matrimonios —dijo acortando mas las distancias entre ellos besándola. Por su parte Mirror pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Touya como auto reflejó posando así la bufanda que con tanto tiempo y esmero había hecho para el—.

Al terminar el beso ambos sonríen y él se da cuenta que tiene una bufanda. Por lo cual, observa a espejo pidiendo sin hablar una respuesta a aquello.

—Tú siempre me obsequias algo y yo nunca te doy nada por eso este año quise hacer esto por ti —expuso apenada bajando la mirada—.

—Me encanta —comentó—, pero aun falta mi regalo.

— ¿Regalo?

—Así es —y le entrego aquella cajita negra que tenía entre sus manos—. Espero que te guste.

Espejo tomo la cajita entre su manos y la abrió observo un hermoso anillo con detalles de flores con piedritas de color rosa y verde muy hermoso. Touya lo saco de la cajita y se lo puso en su dedo.

—Merry Christmas —pronunció Touya sonriendo—.

—Merry Christmas —dijo Espejo sonriendo y volviendo a darle un beso a Toya—.

Fin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brujita Lunera**

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Primero disculpar la demora... es que he estado en exámenes y fiestas por terminar el trimestre y para rematar soy floja para levantarme pos imaginase..., espero que les guste... y dejen muchos reviews.

Por cierto:

Yukito: Es profesor de matemáticas en la secundaria y apuraba a los chicos porque todos eran capitanes de los grupos en los que estaban y tenían que hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de ir a entrenar.

Shaoran y Eriol: Son jugadores del equipo de Fútbol. Shaoran es el capitán del equipo y Eriol aparte de pertenecer al club de futbol, pertenece a la directiva de la secundaria.

Tomoyo: Dirige y Participa en el coro.

Sakura: Capitana Animadora.

Touya: Es médico en el hospital general de Tokio.

Nakuru: Es enfermera en el mismo lugar de Touya.

Espero que les guste y espero muchos reviews.


End file.
